WAP Patrol 2: The Pups Play DDR
"WAP Patrol 2: The Pups Play DDR" is the second video of the WAP Patrol series. In this video, the WAP Patrol tries to play Dance Dance Revolution, with interesting results. Synopsis The video opens with a message thanking the 100,000 people who viewed the original WAP Patrol. The video then cuts to Chase going up an elevator and exploding. Skye tells everyone that she's old, and they both dance to "Best Day Ever". Chase tells Skye that he needs a water break, and the video cuts to a countdown timer for the "water break". The video cuts outside, where Rubble and Marshall enter the scene in the loudest way possible. Ryder gets a call from SammyClassicSonicFan, who tells him that Namco should make a Pac-Man World 4. Ryder tells him that "no joj is too big, no penis is too small." The video cuts to a playground, where Rocky and Zuma are playing on a slide. Ryder calls them to go to the LOL, and Zuma crashes while trying to jump from a merry-go-round. The video skips ahead to Marshall "tailspinning", and the WAP Patrol heads up to the LOL. Ryder tells them that there's an emergency in Adventure Bay, only for Paper Kirby to accidentally play on the screen instead. The video ends with Rubble staring directly at the camera. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.22.06 PM.png|The "Celebrating 100,000 views" message. Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.22.31 PM.png|The explosion created by Chase. Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.22.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 8.56.53 PM.png|"I'm old!" Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.23.01 PM.png|The game. Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.23.15 PM.png|"I need a water break!" Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.23.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.23.50 PM.png|"IS THE NEW PUP PUP BOOGIE HERE?!?" Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.24.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.24.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.24.24 PM.png|Ryder getting a call. Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.24.31 PM.png|SammyClassicSonicFan wants a Pac-Man World 4. Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.24.58 PM.png|"No joj is too big, no penis is too small!" Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.25.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.25.27 PM.png|Rocky and Zuma. Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.25.43 PM.png|"And, tailspin!" Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.26.05 PM.png|The entire WAP Patrol. Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.26.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.26.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.26.51 PM.png|The WAP Patrol watches in horror. Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.27.02 PM.png|Another video, another Paper Kirby joke. Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.27.14 PM.png|The final shot. Trivia *An unaired early version of this video had completely different jokes from the final version. *This is the most viewed YouTube Poop that iDuckFilms has ever made, followed by WAP Patrol, the extended version of ZhuZhu Pets Visit the Uncanny Valley, Meow Manor is the Worst Place Ever!, and Sus and Craig Become Party Derps. *This is the second most viewed video iDuckFilms has ever made, with her upload of the PAW Patrol Theme Song being the first. This is followed by WAP Patrol, the extended version of ZhuZhu Pets Visit the Uncanny Valley and the joke video Angry Birds Listen to Rebecca Black's "Friday". *There was originally going to be no WAP Patrol 2, but iDuckFilms changed her mind when WAP Patrol got 100,000 views and people started requesting her to make a second WAP Patrol. *This video was created to celebrate WAP Patrol getting 100,000 views. *Several jokes reference the first WAP Patrol, most notably the explosion and the "no joj is too big, no penis is too small" joke. *The song that plays during the "celebrating 100,000 views" message is from Henry Hatsworth in the Puzzling Adventure. *SammyClassicSonicFan appears again, after appearing in Daniel Tiger Meets SammyClassicSonicFan, SammyClassicSonicFan's Frickin' Stupid Adventure, Sus and Craig is Better Than Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, Spy Fof vs. SammyClassicSonicFan; Round 1, iDuck's 1,000 Subscribers Special, Stop Criticizing the 2DS, Button's Adventures With SammyClassicSonicFan, Jewlius Jr. Mutates a Millipede, The BizKid$ Still Are Not Profitable in Any Way Whatsoever, After Many Years, The Biz Kid$ Aren't Profitable, The BizKid$ Will Never Profit From Explosions, and The Dreadlosers Profit More Than the BizKid$. *The music playing when Rocky slides down is from Super Mario 64. *'AlexC0615' '''References: '''Paper Kirby is seen playing on the monitor at the very end of the video. Video Category:Poops Category:WAP Patrol